


Frozen but Favoured

by ChocolatePecan



Series: Bad Things Happen in Eos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kissing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Whump, gladio carries the weight, ignis can't quite reach, noct regrets his word choice, prompto lets his attention slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePecan/pseuds/ChocolatePecan
Summary: At the bottom of a crevasse in Greyshire Glacial Grotto, Prompto has a lot of time to think.Mostly, he thinks about how okay it is that Noct's last words to him were, well, kinda cruel.And how okay it is that Iggy tried and failed to grab him before he fell.And how he's heard that hypothermia isn't such a bad way to go.





	Frozen but Favoured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> I've been playing [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I am having a fantastic time! This is the first fill of what I hope will be 25 as part of the game. Readers pick a bingo square from my card, then a chocobro to whump, and I write something usually between 800-1000 words. I'm currently attempting one fill a day (ahahaha, let's see how long I can keep that up!).
> 
> This prompt was written for MysteriousBean, using the prompt square 'hypothermia' with Prompto as whumpee. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It’s freezing in Greyshire Glacial Grotto. The clue is in the name, though Prompto didn’t know he could be this cold and not also be in his grave.

It might not be long before he is. In fact, this might be curtains.

At the bottom of the crevasse he’s had time to examine every blue crystal and white shard at the top of the ice wall opposite. When he first entered the Grotto he couldn’t stop shivering. Now the ability to do so is gone. He huddles in on himself, the fantasy of his rescue seeming increasingly vague and surreal as he starts to succumb to the cold.

Noct had told him to stop whining, right before the four of them split into two groups. Now that they’re a them of the sexy kind, it hurts more when Noct does that. Prompto doesn’t mean to whine. He just feels a lot. He never talked about his feelings as kid, and now he doesn’t know how to stop.

Ignis had tried to grab him before he mis-stepped, and slipped off their narrow ledge of ice. Their hands didn’t connect, but Iggy had reached forward, putting his shoulders into it before he realised he mustn’t. Iggy’d had to splay hard back against the wall just to save himself.

It’s okay, though. Prompto knows Iggy has to live to protect Noct. It’s no good both of them dying in an icy hole. The memory of his friend’s horrified expression rises to the surface of Prompto’s slow, drowsy mind. He can still hear Iggy gasp, then shout, followed by the grotto’s echo of his fear.

Prompto’s heard that hypothermia isn’t the worst way to go. He’ll eventually lose his mind, rip off his clothes and go lay down in the darkest, iciest part of his glasslike prison to get warm. His heart will slow right down, but he’ll effectively be high, so when he passes he won’t know anything about it.

At least he’s not injured anymore. Iggy had thrown a plume of Phoenix Down into the crevasse hoping for a last minute save. It worked, fixing the legs and ribs Prompto broke when he’d ko’d against the ice. Maybe his skull too, though he’s not sure about that. Things are starting to get all confused.

There’s one thing Prompto’s not confused about at all as he takes off his waistcoat, and that’s the fact that he’d really, really like to see Noct again. He’d apologise for being such a whiner, and kiss those thin, grouchy lips until they forgave him. He can hardly feel his fingers anymore, but he puts them to his lips as though to capture the imaginary kiss.

They must still have some warmth, because the tips of his fingers are blisteringly hot against them.

“Prompto!” Noct’s distant voice has that husky quality it gets when he’s frantic. “Prompto, answer me!”

But he can’t. He can’t even tell which direction the voice is coming from. Except that it’s definitely not from inside the crevasse. That’s good. It means Noct isn’t stuck down here, too.

Prompto’s hands are clumsy as he edges out of his shirt. It’s not just his lips that are warm. It’s weird, but he’s way too hot now, as though his body got fed up being cold and turned up the heating itself. Gas flames are hot. They burn blue. Blue isn’t always cold. Isn’t white heat a thing? He’s sure white heat is a thing.

His waistcoat is already folded on the ice beside him. Slowly, he tucks his shirt into a tidy square, just as though he were putting it in a drawer at home. He rests it on top, and that simple movement exhausts him. The icy ground burns his shoulder as he rests the length of his body against it, his only comfort the pillow of folded clothes.

A deep thrum, something like electricity being charged up and discharged over a long distance, resonates around the crevasse. It’s followed by so much blue light that Prompto has to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent being blinded.

On the inside of Prompto’s eyelids, as though put there by a pinhole camera, a picture of his saviour remains. The figure is wiry and slightly crooked, with dark hair and a familiar voice. He holds a sword his father gave him. _Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods._

As Prompto feels his limbs sink into the ice, and unconsciousness rise to claim him halfway, darkness burns the picture out like a roll of old camera film.

 

\---

 

Prompto’s not quite aware of donning extra clothes. When he comes to, he’s wearing two waistcoats, all his shirts, two pairs of pants, and Gladio’s leather jacket over Noct’s casual one. Gladio’s tapping his face and asking him something, but his brain feels like sponge.

The voices around Prompto are loaded with concern. They drift in and out, in and out, like the crash of waves on a pebble beach. Iggy’s worried that he’ll reheat too quickly in direct sunshine, so they need to move away from the cavernous chiller in stages. Gladio’s fussing about his level of consciousness, which is still no good. Noct just insists he wants him out of the Grotto, now.

Gladio asks if he can stand, but Prompto feels heavy, too heavy to move on his own. He finds he can’t say that, or anything else.

It doesn’t matter. Gladio hefts him into his arms. “Faster this way.”

As they head towards the exit, Noct is silent – but Prompto hears his voice all the same. _Don’t you dare give up on me. Don’t you dare._ Noct’s breathing shows his panic hasn’t subsided.

But it’s going to be okay. He won’t give up. He’s not planning to leave, ever, and definitely not any time soon. They’ve kissed and they’ve cuddled, and touched and been tempted – but they haven’t sealed their naked love yet. He’s not going anywhere until he gets to lay with his boy that way. Prompto’s promised to stay at Noct’s side for the rest of his life. This is just the beginning.

It’s the thought of sleeping with Noct – of pressing their bodies together with the right balance of friction and effort, feeling sticky with sweat and more, catching each other’s noises of pleasure – that makes him start to feel warm.

He laughs, and the stupid slowness makes him sound like an idiot.

“Glad you think this is funny,” Noct says, but there’s an undertone of relief in his words that fills Prompto with warmth. He can’t wait to get his hands warmed up and sensible again so he can caress his love’s temples, tease the bristles of his second-day-without-shaving beard, and massage his hips and waist with him grinding the saddle of his lap.

Edging towards the haven every fifteen minutes helps to dispel Prompto’s lingering slowness. It makes him wonder what the time lapse footage would be like. He progresses from being carried to a slow walk with Noct at his side, hands regularly settling on his hips or around his waist under the guise of ‘making sure you don’t trip’. Layer by layer, the clothes come off, though Ignis makes him put up with them until he’s dripping sweat each time.

With the sun setting and Prompto responsive, upright and walking, Iggy’s concerns change from getting to the haven safely to what they’ll eat when they get there.

Noct doesn’t even complain when Ignis suggests they might have beans. Prompto doesn’t think he’s listening to that part at all. His arm moves to Prompto’s waist and tightens.

“Was that a patch of Chocobeans?” he asks rhetorically, allowing the two of them to fall behind Gladio and Ignis. The older men glance back, but keep heading towards camp once they’ve checked the coast is clear.

Noct edges Prompto towards the warm stone of the cliff face. He squeezes both hands before pressing them to his mouth for a kiss. Examining them, he says, “No frostbite.”

“Lucky me.” Prompto waggles his fingers. “Rescued just in time.”

Noct’s hands feel natural and safe as they caress Prompto’s hips in a way that would have been impossible under the gaze of Ignis and Gladio. Noct’s look of pain is brief, but Prompto sees it.

“You okay?” He bumps Noct’s arm.

“I should be asking you that.” The look of pain returns when Noct says, “If the last thing I ever said to you was ‘stop whining’ – ”

“Dude. I’m here. You saved me. We don’t have to worry about it.” Prompto’s light kisses chase each other, but the third goes deeper. Noct closes his eyes and breathes in through a slow nod.

Prompto pinches Noct’s waist. “You gonna ask me if I’m okay or what?”

The depth of feeling in Noct’s question turns his voice to gravel. “You okay?”

It makes Prompto shiver – though this time, not from the cold.

“Yeah. M’okay.” Prompto bumps a fist against Noct’s shoulder and winks. “Hot stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do still have some free squares on my [bingo card!](https://chocolatepecan.tumblr.com/post/177135307709/so-for-anybody-who-doesnt-know-how-this-works/) If you're interested in claiming one, please come over to my [tumblr](https://chocolatepecan.tumblr.com/) and see what the latest allocation list is doing.


End file.
